Madara's Plan: Invasion Of The Hidden Mist!
"Where am I?..." A voice thought. The person's eyes flurtted open and they looked around. "Why am I in Mountain's Graveyard?" Suddenly, a shadowy figure approached them. "I see your finally awake Danzo." Danzo quickly rushes up from where he is laying. "Madara! What have you done to me?" He looked at his body, noticing a lot of changes. "Oh, nothing major. Just experimented a bit." Madara said. "You now possess the Byakugan in your left hand, and another white zetsu to form the arm. You are now capable of using Shikotsumyaku and your structure is amazing." Danzo hops off the bed and stands face to face with Madara. "I can't control all of this power yet, I ne-" Madara smiles and cuts him off. "Until you can control your powers, I have something that will help." Quickly rising from the ground, Black Zetsu came in between the two shinobi. "Merge with him!" Madara commanded. In a mere second, Black Zetsu began merging his body with Danzo's. "Ahhh! It hurts! The-" he paused. "No.. Its helping. I feel powerful.." Madara folds his arms. "Here's the plan. I'm searching for the Jinchūriki again and I need help. So I've brought the Akatsuki back again and they are ready for missions." Danzo rises up from the ground and smiles. "And what's the first mission?" He asked. Madara activates his Rinnegan. "We're taking over Kirigakure." Danzo's mouth drops. "How? And Why?" Madara begins pacing back and forth. "The Kage are in Konoha for a Summit... So it'll be easy. Plus.. The Six Tails is hiding deep within the village.." Danzo fixes his outfit, attaching weapons. "Well then, let's head out!" And in a flash, they disappear to the Hidden Mist. Now, let's fuck some shit up." Madara said kicking down the gates of the village. Village panic when they notice that the person reasonable is Madara Uchiha. "We must inform Lord Mizukage!" a random ninja says. "Until she arrives, we will protect the village at all costs!" Chōjūrō tells his comrades. Madara folds his arms, "Well if you insist on making things difficult, then COME!" Danzo activates his Byakugan. "Madara, my Byakugan senses the 5th Mizukage. I'll go after her to find out where the Six Tails is hiding." And with those very words, Danzo attacking anybody in his path. He creates a clone a sends it to perform another task. "Lady Mizukage! I've come to ask you something!" Danzo draws a breath in and looks at her home. "Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" Danzo sends a wave of wind that completely blows the house over. A shadowy figure flies from the destroyed home and stands face to face with Danzo. "What business do you have with Mei Terumi?" Suddenly, a Kirigakure shinobi appears and whispers in her ear. "You and Madara are attacking the village? I'll stop you!" She roars. A group of shinobi appear and surronf Danzo. He gathers up air and a does a spin, causing a wave of wind to slice and cut all the shinobi. "Now its just me and you!" He yells. Meanwhile Madara was battling several shinobi, defeating them with ease. "Is the all you have for me?" Madara stated sighing from boredom. "Then, fight me!" Chōjūrō yelled to Madara. Madara turn around to the man that was talking to him. "Let's see how good of a dance partner you are?" Taking out his Gunbai, Madara daring Chōjūrō to fight. "Hahhhhhh! Hiramekarei Release!" Chōjūrō took a swing at Madara. "Hmmm. Thats interesting." Madara guarded with his Gunbai. The impact from Chōjūrō's attack caused an explosion. Sending dust and debris flying everywhere. The smoke cleared, Madara and Chōjūrō were still clashing. "You're impressive but that's not going to be enough!" Madara knocked Chōjūrō's sword out of his hand then kicked him in the face, knocking him on the ground. "This is where you.....die." Madara said to Chōjūrō. "But first you are going to tell me where the Six Tails is." Chōjūrō grunted, "Like I'd tell you!" Madara smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way." In another field, Danzo is clashing with Mei. "I remember you Danzo.. What happen to you?" She was trying to keep up with his moves, trying to dodge his his arm. "I have become new, thanks to Madara." Danzo snickered. He removed the bandages from his right arm and covered his face, revealing the many Sharingan inbedded in it. "I need you to come quietly so we can extract your info.." Mei began weaving hand signs. "Your not taking this village! Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique!" Danzo quickly created more clones and disappeared in the mist. "Where could he be?" Mei thought. She cleared the mist and noticed a figure. "There you are!" Suddenly, the two of them began fighting back and forth. Out of nowhere, he appeared from behind and grabbed her by the mouth. "''How did he get here?" Danzo began to laugh. I can read your thoughts since I'm using the Kotoamatsukami. I used my newly obtained Mayfly technique. He quickly switch positions with the clone, making true eye contact with Mei. "Now, let's see what you know.." He whispered. Madara came behind Danzo. "Danzo stop now. I've found something out and you mustn't kill her." Danzo slowly released her, frowning. "Aw shoot, I was gonna find out myself.." He knocks her down onto the ground. What do you know?" Madara looked at Meī. "She's the Jinchūriki of the Six Tails!" Meī was stunned in amazement, "How did you find out?" Madara chuckled, "I used the Human Path on your husband and now his soul his mine." Meī began to sob. "You killed Chōjūrō! I never forgive you!" Meī blast lava at Danzo and Madara only for it to be absorbed my Madara's Preta Path. Danzo pulls a long bone from his arm. Mei responds by pulling out a kunai and battles Danzo. "Madara! My clones are almost ready! Let's finish her!" Danzo screams. "No, Danzo. If we kill her then the Six Tails will be lost. We can't afford that now, can we?" Madara walking up to Meī and places her under a genjutsu. "Summoning Jutsu!" Madara places his hand on the ground and a giant puff of smoke rises. Once the smoke clears, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori and a chained Nagato are all standing waiting for Madara's orders. Danzo immediately grabs Deidara and Sasori. "You two, we're gonna make some destruction." Diedara smiled. "Of course.." He created a giant clay bird and the three of them rode into the air. "Now, I'll beat the Six Tails out of you!" Madara threatens Meī. "Madara, stop!" Nagato interrupts. "Know your place Nagato!" Madara kicks Meī in the stomach, sebdung her up into the air and crashing into the ground. "Meī, you can borrow some power to aid you in this fight against Madara." Saiken aided. "No, you must contact Naruto before its to late." Meī replied weakly. '''Back in Konoha' "Huh?" Yin Kurama thinks. "Naruto, I sensing a disturbance that seem to be involving the Tailed Beast." Naruto enters him subconscious. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Then, there was a din, a loud sharp noise; that sounded as of someone was screaming, that called Naruto to the psyche with all the Tailed Beasts. Arriving there Naruto, was shocked to hear the current story, as Saiken told him what was happening. Taking the quickest form of action, Naruto called the Kage back to inform them of the current situation and how its going to be addressed. Back To The Hidden Mist Danzo looks down from the side of Diedara's clay bird. "Stop, this should be a good spot.." Danzo said. Diedara and Sasori remain silent. "Alright boys, prepare your jutsu, and strike!" Danzo commanded. Almost instantly, Diedara had 100 clay birds while Sasori performed his 100 puppets technique. "Whatever you do, don't hit the Kage's home. We need a capital!" Informed Danzo. The two artists nod and release their attacks. Explosion after explosion the village in flames, left Danzo quite pleased. "And for the finishing touch.." He quickly weaved hand signs. "...Eight Trigrams: Splitting Earth!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the clones he deployed made contact to the grand and split it apart in different locations. Deidara brings the bird back down, reporting back to Madara. In Konoha, Naruto informs the Kage of the situation in the Hidden Mist. Maijinn is eager to return to her village but Naruto stops her. "You are going to need back reinforcements. I'll send in Kaio to assist you in reclaiming your village." Naruto summons Kaio. "You are going to aid the Mizukage and help stop Madara's attack. You MUST obey her every command. Is that UNDERSTOOD!" Kaio respectively agree. "Kaio, you need to transport Lady Mizukage to the Hidden Mist." Naruto commands Kaio. Opening a portal, Kaio took the Mizukage and others to Kamui's Dimension.